Percy Jackson - Reborn
by Chaos3127
Summary: We all know our hero Percy Jackson. We know what happened originally. But what if Percy Jackson was actually from the ancient days of the gods? What if he existed in the time of Orion, but he was someone who was also in love with Artemis? When he's reborn into the modern day world as the son of Sally Jackson, does he recover his memories? Does he find Artemis? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Found

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. (Uncle Rick)

Chapter 1

Found

I was running along the forests as I always did. I held my two hunting knives. Jumping from tree to tree at fast rates, I chased after my prey. I had been hunting a deer and was about to shoot it when I had stepped on a twig. All I could think was 'Damn it' as I continued jumping. It was proving difficult to chase after this particular deer, because it was running pretty fast. Finally it stopped in front of some girl I failed to notice before hand. Narrowing my eyes, I jumped onto the ground in front of them, my eyes narrowed as I held my hunting knives.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, she had began petting the deer. She appeared at ease and clearly had no problem with the fact an armed guy was standing right in front of her. She looked around eighteen, and was quite beautiful. She had auburn hair and her eyes were.. Wait, is that silver? "I am Artemis, goddess of the moon." She said smoothly, and my eyes widened as I dropped to a knee. "My apologies for disturbing you, milady." I quickly said as I cursed mentally. I heard the stories about Artemis. She hated males. I faced the ground, not daring to look up.

"Rise." She spoke, and I obeyed. Standing, I sheathed my knives and she studied me. Her silver eyes examined me, and it was kind of frightening. I could feel her aura now: she radiated the forest, but also danger. I knew at any second she could kill me and just walk off, not even giving the interaction a second thought. Finally, she said. "A male who knows his superiors. That is interesting." After a moment I responded. "My name is Perseus Jackson, milady, I am the son of Poseidon." She studied me some more before nodding.

"Interesting. I have never seen a son of Poseidon be such an excellent hunter. I have been watching you." She said, and I paled. Watching me for what? To kill me? "Why have you been watching me, milady?" I asked and she gave a smile. "To see. I have noticed your hunting, being the goddess of the Hunt no less I found out. You are quite skilled and could prove useful." I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, milady?" I asked. "I am planning to start a hunt. Of maidens only, of course, but you seem to have the best skill I can find to be a Co-Leader." She said, clearly thinking.

"No offense, milady, but why would I be a Co-Leader of the Hunt? I'm a male." I asked in question, and she looked me dead in the eyes. Oh man, that's probably the scariest thing I have ever seen. Those eyes showed the power she held; how she could easily kill me. "Because, Percy Jackson, I would prefer having a respectable male who is a good hunter than a girl who is not as skilled." I looked in confusion. Percy? As if she could read my mind, she said "You are going to be my acquaintance, so I might as well have a nickname for you." She smiled at me. "I went through your memories and decided you are a very respectable male that I can tolerate. Come along." 

She began walking away, the deer following her. I debated whether or not this was a good idea, but I figured if I didn't obey I was going to die. Sighing and shrugging, I decided to follow. We walked for a while until we arrived at a small encampment. There were a couple girls moving about. We walked into the big tent which was clearly Artemis'. She sat down and I sat down across from her. She said "Repeat what I say. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, to be her official Co-Leader of her hunt, and join the hunt." Nodding, I said "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, to be her official Co-Leader of her hunt, and join the hunt." Smiling, Artemis rose and so did I. "Welcome to the hunt."

Smiling, I nodded back at her. "You are now partially immortal. You will not age but you can die in combat." I nodded, and she led me outside. She called the couple of hunters she had, and by couple I mean three. "Meet Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Co-Leader of the hunt." Artemis said, and the girls introduced themselves. "My name is Zoe." One said, the second said "My name is Atlanta." The third one said "My name is Phoebe." I nodded in respect to the girls. Artemis smiled at us and said "We are going to hunt the hydra which is nearby." The girls nodded and ran off to grab their equipment as Artemis led me to my tent. It was next to hers and it was awesome.

Inside, it was blue, like the sea. It had several designs around and it had a nice bed made of different animal furs and other things. "Like it?" Artemis asked, and I immediately turned around and bowed, saying. "It is amazing, milady, thank you." Artemis gave another smile and led me outside to the waiting group of girls. They were packed and ready to go with their bows and hunting knives. Artemis led us as we ran through the woods, and after a while, we came across the Hydra.

The hydra roared and spit acid down at us the moment he saw us and I jumped out of the way. Artemis began distracting it by shooting a ton of arrows at it. I realized we would need fire, so I yelled to the girls and they understood and gave me some cover. As I managed to make a torch that would last a couple of minute, the hydra roared and spat acid at me. I barely managed to get out of the way as the girls jumped for cover. Running up, I pulled out my sword and managed to run up the hydra. I got to one head and sliced it off and put the torch end to the severed neck. It caught on fire and I knew another head wouldn't grow out. I did the same thing with the second head, jumping over to it from the first neck which was now flailing around. I cut off the second head and set it on fire. However, the hydra knew that it was about to die so it kept smashing around.

I managed to safely get to the third head, as far as safety goes with a hydra, and I sliced it off, and nearly missed lighting the stump on fire. At the last second I set it on fire and jumped off as the hydra crashed to the ground and dissolved into dust. The girls cheered, and Artemis smiled at me approvingly. We went back to the camp and celebrated for a bit before heading to bed. I didn't realize how great life was going to get.

After the course of the next few years, the hunt grew and grew. More and more maidens joined after we killed different monsters and the word spread. Eventually the hunt got enough girls to the point where Zeus made Artemis the goddess of the hunt. Artemis and I grew closer and closer as friends, and it was at one point that I began to realize I had more than just friendly feelings towards her. Of course, I told no one of this, but I knew the hunt suspected there was something going on between Artemis and I.

They weren't wrong, of course. Artemis and I started spending more and more time alone together. We would play different mortal games, like the game they called tag. We went swimming, enjoying the time in the water as I would control it and splash her with big waves. She'd always laugh, a laugh that would make the forest glow in response to her happiness. Everything was going right. Life was amazing. Nothing was wrong in the world, just Artemis, the Hunt and I living together, killing monsters and spending lots of time together. It looked like the Fates would actually take mercy on me and let me have a great immortal life.

Then he came.

**1398 Words.**

**AN: So this is my new story I'm calling "Percy Jackson - Reborn." I won't be updating my other story, "Percy Jackson - The Hunter" for a while because I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with it, and where I want the story to go. This chapter was relatively short, and I'm sorry if the writing style was a bit different than mine, this chapter was basically the backstory before we get really into the plot I've worked out. I plan on keeping this story updated regularly along with When the Arrow Flies, so expect a new chapter every week or so. Anyways, I'll see you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Orion

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. (Uncle Rick)

Chapter 2

Orion

It was any normal day. Artemis and I had gone on a hunt and afterwards we went alone together and played for a while. We went swimming in our favorite area. It was a nice forest that had a decent sized pond. The pond was clean and was rarely dirty. If it ever was, I would just make the water get the dirty stuff we didn't like out of it. It had been around twenty years since I first joined the Hunt. It was funny, I've always told everyone I was in it for a couple years when it's really been twenty. Time is short I guess now that I'm partially immortal.

Artemis and I were swimming around, splashing each other. We were laughing and having the time of our lives, as we always did. She had opened up _way_ more since I became the Co-Leader of the Hunt, and it was pretty awesome. She was amazing, she just put on a disguise against others. It was kind of like a defense against other people. Others always questioned her. Even though she had her reputation, other gods and goddesses did what I said before: questioned her judgement and other things. Of course she would get back at them for it, but it was becoming harder because Zeus was getting more strict on how many people she was able to hurt.

Life was great, I won't lie. I couldn't have asked for anything better, this life was so good. Had Artemis never recruited me, I probably would be in one of those insufferable villages with stupid mortals. Most of the mortals around this time were just dumb. I'm not kidding at all. They acted as if their brains were made of grass. Mortals have come across our campsite before, and trust me, it generally doesn't end well. Actually, that depends. For females, generally they get away with it unless they act dumb, as I said before. Generally though the hunt scares them so they back off. Males, on the other hand, well, they would get away with it but they tend to flirt with the hunters. Idiots. Is the reputation of our untouchable hunt not affecting these people's decisions?

Nevertheless, males end up with the worst punishments. Let's just say it involves their genitals. The hunter or hunters they flirted with or insulted, or sometimes something else (that was a bad day) got to decide their punishment. Usually they went for the genitals but they've done other stuff too. It's honestly kind of scary. Glad they see me as a brother, or else I'd practically dead. The hunt didn't like the company of males for too long. It was to be expected because they had began their massive hate of males after males started flirting with them whenever they saw them. As I said, idiots. My main worry was that they were gonna started putting me into that category.

This all went through my mind as I relaxed in the pond, floating around with Artemis. We enjoyed just laying back in the water together. I made the water keep us up in the water as we floated, moving us around, occasionally bumping into each other jokingly. I had a bad feeling today, as if something was going to go wrong. I had shaken the feeling off, because I knew not much really went wrong in the hunt. We were always in control of situations, and things rarely got out of hand. The last time things got chaotic was when we were faced with an entire pack of monsters, which proved to be difficult. Hard to get your orders heard when the monsters are roaring their heads off.

Anyhow, as said before, this was all going through my mind as I floated around. Eventually, Artemis decreed that it was time to go back to the hunt. We got out of the water and I used my powers to make both of us dry. Walking back towards the hunt, we both laughed and joked around. I was a bit flirtatious, of course not always intentionally. It was hard when you were really good friends with the maiden goddess and had more than just the usual friend feelings. As we were walking, we heard a rustle nearby. Looking at each other and nodding, we drew our bows and snuck around. We got into hiding spots, not totally sure what was rustling around.

As it finally got in our line of vision, Artemis and I jumped out of where we were hiding and we had our bows drawn, arrows knocked, and the thing immediately took a defensive stance. He was a guy, and he looked similar to me. My eyes narrowed, and he jumped at me. I released my arrow and it missed when he jumped out of the way. Putting by bow back and drawing my hunting knives, I launched into combat with the guy as Artemis drew her hunting knives as well. This guy was good. He countered and struck back, and we were at a standstill, unable to land any hits when Artemis jumped in, and with our combined force we knocked him back.

However, suddenly he somehow summoned water and it began defending him, pushing us back. I fought for control of the water, and I managed to make it neutral so Artemis and I could fight the dude without him using powers to win. We fought for a while, him getting more and more water and using it against us, before I finally got annoyed and summoned water and hit him with a jet of it, sending him flying into a tree and causing him to lose his knives and fall to the ground. He looked up only to get a hunting knife to his throat. "Yield." I warned. He obliged, putting his hands up. I was about to kill him when Artemis said "Stop." I looked at her, confused. Whenever we fought a male we didn't know we always killed them.

"You're a pretty skilled hunter. How good are you with the bow?" She asked questioningly, and he drew his bow and shot some arrows at a tree. Each arrow hit the same mark, splitting the arrows through the middle. Bit of a showoff, but he turned to Artemis, smirking, who had a new light in her eyes. I didn't like that one bit. "We should just kill him and be done." I said to Artemis, but she shook her head. "We shall take him back to the camp, and if he proves his worth he will become a hunter." "Artemis-" I started, but she cut me off. "Silence, this is my will." I was dead silent. She _never_ told me to be quiet or anything. The guy smirked at me when Artemis wasn't looking. Collecting his hunting knives, he introduced himself sweetly to Artemis. His name was Orion and it turned out he was a son of Poseidon, my half brother. Oh gods, I was so angry I could feel the water nearby getting rough.

We walked back to the camp, and the entire time Orion was chatting it off with Artemis. I was about steaming in anger. How dare he attempt to kill us, and then charm his way with Artemis after showing off? My main question is why Artemis was letting this guy live. Whenever we found a male that had good skill in hunting, Artemis still had him killed. Something wasn't right here. The hunters were shocked when we came back with a male, and Artemis was having a normal conversation with him. We walked towards Artemis' tent, and when I went to go in she said "Go outside with the other hunters, Perseus." I was stunned. She always had me in her tent we we got new hunters. She glared at me when I didn't move and said "Get out." I was even more shocked but I left the tent.

I was about glowing in anger, the water nearby was shaking and making a wreck around camp as the hunters came over to me. I got bombarded with questions, the biggest one being "What happened?" I told them everything that had happened on the way here, kind of lying. Nobody knew about Artemis and I hanging out together. I knew the hunters suspected but they never had any solid evidence to support it. I told them we were coming back from our hunt when we found Orion and fought for a while and how we defeated him. I told them how he started being nice and introduced himself as Orion, a son of Poseidon. I even told them about Orion and Artemis talking the entire way back. I was near the end of my story when Artemis and Orion came out of the tent. Zoe whispered to me, the Lieutenant of Artemis, basically the rank below me, "Come to my tent tonight." I nodded as Artemis and Orion walked up.

"I have found that this male is worthy of the hunt, and he shall be joining us." Immediately the hunters responded in outrage, but Artemis held up her hand and they fell silent. "He is worthy, I have heard his story and seen his great skill. I have deemed he is a worthy man." I snorted. If that wasn't minotaur shit I didn't know what was. Everyone looked to me, and Artemis gave me a glare. Great, second time today. What the hell was going on? I was starting to get mad again at this point when Artemis snarled at me, saying "If that's so funny to you, Perseus, maybe you should do the chores for today." My eyes widened. I never did chores. I gave her a look. "That isn't my job, why would I be doing chores?" I scoffed back, and she looked even madder. "Because, I have found another worthy male of joining the hunt, and if that's so funny to you, maybe you're losing your worthiness." She responded back snarkily. I was stunned by that, but it only took about five seconds before I nearly lost it.

The water around began to shake in my anger and I glowed a bit. The hunters backed away, nervous. I didn't even know what to say, so I made our water storages explode and stormed off. How dare she act as if another male was already better than me, and she had barely known him an hour?! I was raging through the forest, and monsters came to me and I easily destroyed them. It was easy when I was in a state of anger, I always found that out whenever something made me mad. It didn't happen often, because normally I blow it off but this time it was different. I felt personally insulted that Artemis would say I was losing my worth to the hunt. I had been in the hunt for twenty years, the Co-Leader, and she calls me unworthy?

My thoughts were interrupted as Zoe walked up, giving me a look of pity. "Come, Percy, let's talk." I forgot how formal Zoe had got, but I went with her and we sat down across a tree. "Percy, I'm going to be honest with you. I understand this makes no sense, but I think Artemis might be acting this way because she's developing feelings for Orion." I was stunned. "Impossible. She is a maiden goddess. She has never formed feelings before, how would she suddenly form feelings for a male whom she just met?" I countered, and she shook her head. "I don't know, Percy. But I know this must be difficult for you to think about." I frowned at her, and she explained "It's obvious, Percy. The older hunters suspect, and I know for a fact." I knew she figured me out. I pulled my knees to my chest and she put her arms around me comfortingly. She was right. Artemis and I were basically inseparable, and a male comes in and suddenly she's glaring at me like she would any other male.

I sniffled, and Zoe hugged me harder. I leaned against her for support. Not only was I tired from the fight with Orion, but emotionally I was exhausted. My day had been beautiful as always then suddenly gone to hell in the course of five minutes. I found myself dozing off on Zoe. Yeah, that was a big mistake. I groggily woke up the next morning, and I could tell because of the position of the sun peeking out behind the trees. I frowned, confused. What had woken me up? I looked next to me and Zoe was passed out on my shoulder, and that's when I felt the angry, and by angry I mean _extreme_ anger, not just normal. I looked over to the source, and found Artemis looking like I just had a one night stand with a random mortal woman. No, I've never done that, it's an expression. She screamed at me, effectively waking up Zoe with a jolt. "HOW DARE YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE HUNT SO LONG AND SCOFF OFF FROM YOUR DUTIES? YOU WERE TOLD TO DO THE CHORES AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND SPEND A NIGHT WITH ZOE OUT HERE IN THE FOREST! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY A MONSTER OR WORSE, CAPTURED! GET UP AND GET BACK TO THE HUNT NOW!" I'll be damned if they didn't hear that all the way on Olympus.

As Artemis stormed off back in the direction of the hunter's campsite, I noticed Orion smirking at her. He had been here the whole time? Suddenly my anger flew up. I was almost willing to swear on the Styx that he had rotted us out. To say I was furious was an understatement. I was about ready to grab my hunting knives and gut Orion where he stood. However, Zoe hauled me up and sending a glare at Orion, she dragged me back off to the hunt. Yeah. This day was already swell. As soon as we got back to the camp, Artemis grabbed me and practically dragged me to the nearest river and tossed me to the ground. She threw me a pile of hunters clothing I had to wash. When I went to get up, she kicked me towards the river. Why was she acting like this? Something was definitely up. She walked off and as I washed the clothes, I pondered what was happening. However, Lydia, a daughter of Hermes, snuck up to me quietly and said "Hi." I swear to the gods I would've reached Olympus height if I could jump super high.

"Listen, I think I've figured out an idea to figure out what's going on with Artemis." Lydia said and my eyes widened. I nodded, and she told me her plan. She helped me finish the laundry, and after we put it where the clean laundry goes Lydia led me into the forest. After a couple minutes of talking to her about how weird it had been, she put a finger to her lips as we quietly crept towards two voices. As we got closer, I realized they were Artemis and Orion. Orion was talking, and I listened closely "- I saw him going to the village last night again. Zoe must've gone out and grabbed him in the middle of bedding the pathetic mortal. I don't understand why you're such a close friend would do that." I frowned, not sure what Orion was talking about. Then I heard sniffling. I took a peek and saw Artemis tearing up, and she said "I don't understand either, he normally is such a great friend." She started telling him about all the times we had hung out together and I was furious. I was about to storm on the two when Lydia pulled me back and I assumed she knew I had heard enough.

We ran back to the campsite, and I called a meeting with the hunters. We gathered in my tent, assuming the liar and traitor would be returning soon. Lydia and I quickly told all the hunters about what we had seen, and they were stunned. Orion was a complete and utter liar, and he was actually fooling Artemis. We devised a plan to expose him in one of the coming nights. One of the hunters had seen him walking towards the nearest mortal town, and had followed him. Apparently he was getting cozy with some of the women there, exactly what he had been accusing me of. It was kind of funny how that was both hypocritical and ironic. After a while of talking, we had our plan: Zoe and I would follow Orion into the town, and when he was getting cozy Maria, another one of the hunters would alert Artemis that Orion had left the camp, shortly followed by Zoe and I. She would lead Artemis to us, to find Zoe and I whispering about how we needed to tell Artemis immediately how Orion had been deceiving her. The plan was perfect. I dismissed the meeting, it was at a good time too. Artemis and Orion had just been getting back to the camp.

That was the best night of sleep I had in a couple of months.

**2866 Words.**

**AN: Yeah, longer chapter. Generally I don't write this much but I really got into writing it. Anyhow, I have to be quick with writing this author's note, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you in the next one! Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. (Uncle Rick)

Chapter 3

Mission

It had been a couple of days since the Hunters and I had formed our plan, and to say things were getting worse with Artemis would be an understatement. The treatment I was currently getting was _terrible_, and I mean just awful. If she looked at me it was with a glare, if I was in her presence I could feel her murderous aura, hell, if I was anywhere near even Orion she was angry. I was kind of confused as to why Artemis was believing Orion so easily. It didn't make much sense. But I didn't focus on that as I trained hard.

The Hunters and I had a couple more meetings when Artemis and Orion were out to work on the details of the plan. It was set to happen tonight. We had kept an eye on Orion and he had been doing the same thing every night: Leaving when everyone else was in bed and heading to the mortal town and getting cozy with woman. It was infuriating that Artemis, my Artemis trusted this no good of an excuse of a 'good man', which Artemis claimed he was.

Orion, in the meantime, had been doing his absolute best to make me mad or jealous. I wasn't proud to say it was working, but when he was getting all sweet up with my Artemis, it made me want to summon all the water in the world and use it to beat the everlasting Hades out of him. Of course, I did my best to hold myself back so I didn't actually harm or do anything to him, seeing as if I did Artemis would most likely kick me out of the Hunt, but it was still tempting. Also was fun to dream about at night.

Zoe had been hanging out with me most of the time as I went about avoiding Artemis. I had been leaving early in the morning so she couldn't force me to do more work or anything, and that was also making her mad. Gods, she'd been getting so mad lately it was a wonder I was still alive. Then again, it helped having Zoe, along with the other hunters around. They were basically my bodyguards, not totally on purpose but also sometimes purposely. Artemis wouldn't do anything to me with the hunters around unless I did something extreme, which of course I did nothing of the sort. No excuse to give Orion the chance to fire Artemis up even more.

The hunters had been tracking Artemis and Orion and listening to them talk. Orion was coming up with pretty much the same stuff every time, but when I heard the news that apparently he told Artemis I had been flirting with her hunters, _that_ had been really bad. Not only because I was in an even worse mood for the rest of the day, but Artemis managed to track me down and force me to do a ton of chores. Great. Just peachy.

However, nothing compared to when I publically heard Orion call Artemis the one nickname I personally had reserved for her: Arty. I was extremely close to shooting his manhood when Zoe grabbed me and dragged me away. I swear, once the plan was done I was going to personally see to Orion's torture in the Fields of Punishment. Yeah, I hate him that much. Not really surprising, well, depends on what perspective you come from I guess. If you were a hunter, it wouldn't be surprising, but if it was any mortal who didn't know much about Greek culture and the gods, it would be surprising.

I was thinking about all of this as I walked back towards the camp. The sun was setting and it was around this time the hunters would be preparing, Zoe most of all. As said before, Zoe was to come with me while we went to expose Orion, seeing as just incase he spotted us or something, we had double the power instead of risking my safety. Also I needed her to whisper about how we had to alert Artemis, because it would be kind of weird if I just whispered to myself about it. I could see the light of the campfire from outside the camp ground as I neared. I stopped and took a deep breath. Exhaling, I walked into the camp. I was greeted by hunters giving me smiles and also knowing looks. From Artemis I got a glare and a smirk from Orion. Peachy.

As I sat down, I realized that the campfire was pretty much almost done. I guess Artemis had wanted to disinclude me as much as possible, which was a fair guess. I heard Orion address her as Arty, and anger roared in my ears. I had stopped calling her Arty since she had started acting like this towards me. I couldn't help but hold a grudge against her, because I had been her best friend for two decades, and now she's throwing that away? It would have been unnatural of me to be mad, so glad I was mad I guess.

The fire went out and the hunters started packing in for the night. I went into my tent and waited for the moon to come up, the time that Orion ran off to meet his women. After some time of waiting, I heard Zoe coming up to my tent and I quietly walked out. I saw Orion walking out of the camp, and nodded to Zoe, and we started quietly going towards where he disappeared into the forests. I saw Maria hiding out behind a tent and I gave her a thumbs up as Zoe and I went into the woods after Orion. We went in the direction of the nearest town, making sure to stay a good amount behind him where we couldn't track him because his hunting skills were good enough to tell he was being followed.

As we crept through the forests for a while, we had a rustling somewhere to our left. I was about to go check it out when Zoe grabbed me and whispered "No, you go follow Orion. I will check out whatever this is, I'll catch up to you." Nodding, I kept going as she ran off to the left. As I got closer to the edge of the forest, I could feel the atmosphere changing from nature to a town, it was quite unsettling how easy it was to tell and feel the difference. Mortals had been destroying nature, taking it down for wood and land, and for excessive hunting. I made my way towards the house that a hunter told me Orion had been constantly revisiting.

The hardest part about the plan was getting through the town unnoticed. I had to wear my hunters gear incase we ended up in a battle with Orion, and generally people didn't dress like I did. Last time I had come through in hunting gear everyone had been whispering and the atmosphere had practically changed from my presence. With Orion's skills, he'd sense something was wrong and investigate to find me wandering through the town. What really sucked was that the place he kept going was right in the smack center of town, by a statue made in honor of Zeus. The town was open, the places and buildings spread out, making sneaking through even harder.

On this particular night everyone was up and about, which was even more infuriating. How in the world was I going to make it through this? Had no time to go back and stop Maria from telling Artemis about Zoe and I leaving the camp in the direction of the town, and if I didn't get moving Artemis would find me and drag my sorry ass back to camp. No, if this was going to be done I needed to get moving and quickly. I snuck around to a wall on the edge of town and climbed over it. I snuck in between anything I could, making sure the coast was clear as I went from place to place.

The town was brightly lit up by torches, and occasionally if I jumped my shadow would be projected by a torch on a higher building down onto the ground, which some mortals would get confused by as they looked up and saw nothing to cause said shadow, to look back and see it gone. Yeah. This plan was going swell. I crept closer and closer to the center of the town, which was definitely the most populated place. Even the places I could sneak through were lit up and I could be easily spotted. I had no other options. That was what I thought until I looked up and saw the buildings were tall and close enough together where I could jump from roof to roof without being spotted.

I quietly made my way up to the roof of the nearest building, and people would just have to wonder why there were stab marks in the walls. I jumped to the next building, on to the next, and on to the next, until I finally reached Orion's love-making building. I quietly snuck down to the ground. The ground was elevated up higher right to one of the windows where Orion had reserved the room. Yeah, the hunters were good at getting information. From what I was told, Orion had rented this room for a couple of weeks, and was going to visit every night. At least that's what I was told when I saw nothing in the room except a woman waiting. I frowned. This wasn't going well at all. Zoe wasn't back yet, and I was starting to worry that something had happened to her.

Someone was nearing close to me, and I had to get out of there. I snuck in through a backdoor into the building, and crept my way to the room. I heard two people going at it in there. I smirked. Time to catch Orion red handed. I silently got ready to knock down the door, and after the count of three I smashed right into the room. My hunting knives were out, and I prepared to pin Orion. Now, might be a bad time to include this but you might be wondering: Percy? Why would you just barge straight into the room? Well, you see, brain, I had no time to go with the original plan. I would just have to hope Artemis showed up and saw me confronting Orion as I yelled about why he had been lying to her and the whole shabang.

Well, it didn't happen like that. The woman had yelped and jumped up, and nobody was in the room except the two of us. I was so confused. She was dressed as if she was ready for a good night, which disgusted me. I sheathed my hunting knives. "Ma'am, are you waiting for a man to arrive?" She nodded, and got up and slowly walked towards me. She moved her hips as if she was the recent fashion statement as she put her hands on my shoulders and said "He might not have come, but you may be even better." She said seductively, and I was about to push her back when I noticed slight movement out of the window and I looked over to see something that would probably haunt me for a long time.

Artemis and Orion were standing outside the window, Artemis looking shocked as Orion quickly said something, probably about how he hadn't been lying and here I was in the act. Angry, I shoved the woman away from me as I jumped at the window, smashing right through it as Artemis and Orion got back. I heard the woman scream and run out of the room as I looked murderously at Orion then innocently at Artemis. "Arty, I swear, it's not what you think it is, Orion has been lying to you-" Wrong thing to say. She screamed at me "DON'T CALL ME ARTY, TRAITOR!" Tears were pouring down her face. Orion put his arms around her comfortingly. My anger immediately boiled at that as I ran at him at speeds that would make Hermes proud as I slammed into him, sending the two of us tumbling down a hill, straight into town.

I scrambled up, unsheathing my hunting knives as people began to scream and run in terror as Orion launched at me, his own knives in his hands. I flipped up, kicking him and sending him flying over me, towards the forest. I winced, that probably didn't feel too good, not to mention it was hard enough to throw him into the forest. I sprinted after him, this time not caring if I was seen. After running for a minute I reached the forest and ran straight into, hearing him up ahead. I managed to catch up to him and we began fighting, knives against knives. He pushed me back as I went solely on defensive, going back as we fought.

I heard Artemis nearing us as he pushed me out onto an open cliff outside of the forest. I ran up near the top as Artemis came out of the forest. My eyes widened as I looked over and found Zoe tied to a tree. I gasped, Orion wondering what I was gasping about, and letting his guard down. I took this opportunity and kicked him to the ground as I ran to Zoe. I quickly ungagged her and untied her as she quickly explained that Orion had jumped her when she wasn't prepared. Nodding, she unsheathed her hunting knives and tried to tell Artemis but she shook her head. "Now you're on his side, Zoe? Why?" She seemed heartbroken, and I was ready to give her a hug when Orion suddenly launched at Zoe and I. He split off against Zoe as Artemis launched into combat with me.

She was extremely skilled, impossible to hit. I did my best to hold her off, knowing I couldn't defeat her. I was pushed back near the edge of the cliff. In the corner of my eye I saw Zoe and Orion fighting, and thank the gods Zoe was winning. However, I quickly focused back on Artemis as she pushed me to the edge. I brought my hunting knives up and interlocked her blades, as she slowly pushed me back. Her knives were at my neck as I barely held them back as I bent backwards, trying not to fall backwards off the edge. The flat of her blades were against my throat now, causing me to start losing air.

"I swear on the River Styx Orion has been lying to you." I choked out, losing air fast as thunder boomed and she suddenly pulled back. I nearly fell off the edge but she caught me and pulled me back. I was scared as I looked to her but I found myself in a tight hug as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Percy, I'm so so sorry, it just made sense why you've been disappearing sometimes and not showing up to our meetings." She managed to get out as I held her close. It was true, sometimes I disappeared and didn't go to the meetings, the reason being was I took some breaks. I didn't tell Arty that so I didn't offend her, but the Hunt sometimes was a bit much. "It's alright, Arty, no lasting damage was done." I said comfortingly and she managed to stop crying, wiping her tears on my clothes. I smiled at her.

That's when the hunt all burst out of the woods, charging Orion as he was outmatched by everyone. They forced him back against the edge as Artemis and I untangled and made our way to them. The hunt made way for us as we both radiated extreme anger as we looked down at the filth. He snarled, and he knew we had won. Artemis glared at him as she asked "Why?" Orion glared at me as he answered her "The Hunt is by far too powerful, along with you two, and Percy. Oh, Percy. He's the favorite son of our father, constantly getting talked about in Atlantis by him. Father won't ever shut up about him. I couldn't stand it anymore, with Triton being angry too. Triton blessed me with sea powers as I went to the surface and began training as a hunter for years until I matched, and even overpowered Percy's skill. I came near the hunt so that you would find and fight me, seeing my worth and skill. I knew you would recruit me and take me in. I knew Percy would be angry and jealous. I began feeding you lies about him to turn him against him. I knew what the two of you felt towards each other, and I used that information to fire up your anger towards each other. When I said I was off to check something out, I went to Percy's tent as I heard talking from there when I got to camp, and no hunters roaming about. I heard them come up with the plan to expose me. So I ran back to you as you neared the camp, and went back to chatting with you as the hunters, most of all Percy didn't realize I knew all their plans. I went into the forest earlier as they thought, and got ahead, and then snuck around near Percy and Zoe. I caused some noise, knowing Zoe would tell Percy to go on. I jumped her and brought her here, gagging her and tying her up. I went and told you that I saw Percy running off with Zoe as Maria looked on, horrified, and began telling the other hunters to get ready as we left. I took you to the building to find gold: the woman flirting with Percy. Everything went as planned until he swore on that damned river." He finished.

We were all silent. This all because my father spoke highly of me? Artemis and I didn't lose our glares as we grabbed our knives and prepared to kill him as he suddenly caught a hunter by surprise, taking his knife to her neck, and saying "Back up or she dies." We all obliged as he slowly made his way to the forest. We all ran after him, going at top speed. I knew where he was going: the river. He could escape there. I didn't have time to tell the others though as I began running in a different direction, a shortcut to the river. I saw him dive in as I dived in after him, sheathing my knives as I swam on the surface, him below. The river was terrible, hard to keep focus because it was ruthless tonight. I was about to dive down at him when suddenly, three arrows sprouted from my back.

I gasped, willing the water to take me back to the shore as I coughed and hacked out blood, trying my best to heal the wounds but I was failing. I reached the shore and I was kicked over as the arrows snapped and Artemis gasped in horror. She quickly removed the arrow tips from my back as she tried and failed to heal me. They were godly arrows, and they were poisoned. I knew what had happened: she mistook me for Orion and shot at me, hitting me with her godly arrows which were intent on killing me. Only my will kept me alive. I coughed blood out, my back bleeding as Artemis held me in her arms. "Arty.." I said weakly as she looked at me, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I managed to lean up enough to softly kiss her, a kiss that I hoped I would forever remember in the Underworld, the realm of Hades. Artemis kissed back, and I knew in that moment she had the same feelings I had for her. After a moment when I was too weak to stay up I broke the kiss, collapsing back. The hunters surrounded us, crying. Zoe cried most of all out of the hunters, her body racked with sobs. I felt cold, Artemis trying to soothe me, saying it was okay even though I knew it wasn't. I was going to die. No matter what anyone did, I was going to die. Artemis had shot three fully powered arrows deep into my back, I knew I couldn't live.

I gasped out blood as my beloved Arty looked into my eyes, silver against sea green as she said "I love you, Percy. Remember that." She launched into another round of sobs as I croaked out "I love you too, you better remember that." She gave me a weak smile at that. My world was fading as I whispered "I can't see the stars." As the sky faded away, and the last thing I saw was the beautiful face of Artemis.

*Third Person POV*

Artemis cried as she hold her dead lover in her arms. It felt like her heart had been ripped out and beaten on constantly for thousands of years. She had truly loved him, the reason she was so mad to believe he had been bedding mortal woman. She howled in anger at Orion, who was long gone by now into the sea. Artemis sniffled as she held Percy in her arms and began to chant. His body turning into silver mist as he floated up into the sky, a new constellation appearing. It was a boy, no, a _man_ running across the skies with a bow in his hand. Artemis smiled weakly again as she said "May my hunter forever watch over us and comfort us in times of need. My Percy." She fell into another round of sobs as Zoe got down and hugged her.

After a while the hunters gathered themselves and went back to their campsite. Orion was in the sea, going back to Atlantis, his mission complete: Percy Jackson was dead.

However, what they didn't know, is that that was not that last they would see the hunter, Perseus Jackson.

**3707 Words.**

**AN: Interesting, huh? I'm not going to explain anything just yet, if anyone immediately launches into the reviews questioning me. Trust me, this story is going to get very interesting. It will be difficult because Major_Nich did a story similar to this. I am going to need to come up with new stuff that isn't a copy of his, because if you've ever read really good stories and then tried to write your own, you find that you tend to unintentionally copy those, especially if your story is inspired by theirs. So, I'll say now: This story is inspired by Major_Nick's 'Lunar's Plight.' I recommend checking that out, that's my favorite Pertemis story, and I've read a **_**lot**_**. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting of Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. (Uncle Rick)

Chapter 4

The Meeting of Souls

It was a place of absolute darkness, there was no light to be shone. Until suddenly, the place became two, one side was an amazing place, houses and people everywhere, enjoying their time. On the other side was a kingdom in the sky, a place above the Earth. You could see anything from there. Two men, who were identical except for their glows, walked towards each other on either side, until the met in the middle. They both had messy black hair, sea green eyes, swimmers build that was in between a normal build and bodybuilder type of build. However, the guy from the sky place had a sky blue aura, while the guy from the other place that a ton of people walked about had a more dark sea green aura.

The two regarded each other. "Alpha." The dark sea green said. "Omega." The sky blue said. They nodded to each other and Omega said "You know why I'm here." Alpha sighed and said "Yes, I do know, seeing as it's all you've been doing, pestering me from the last hundred years." Omega rolled his eyes at Alpha. "Because you know the importance of what I've been trying to get you to agree with. Trust me, if I could accomplish this on my own, I would, but I cannot, you are critical in the plan." Omega said in a matter of fact way. Grunting, Alpha responded in a not-cool tone. "You could accomplish it on your own. Maybe it wouldn't go as well as you plan but I do not want that. I have this life here. I do not seek our old life." Omega scowled at him.

"Our old life? Our soul managed to get split in two, and then become whole souls, not half souls. We have the chance to go back, to correct the wrong, and to fix it all, and you're telling me that you don't even want to try, don't even want to try and take advantage of the chance to cheat death?" Omega shouted. He was angry. He found a way to do it, he had worked hard for millennia and finally found the way, and Alpha won't even try. Alpha shook his head and said "What if we died a second time? You want to send me down to Earth, into a boys body, with only half of myself, no memories just feelings, and be locked away as a second soul in his body until the time is right and I enter his mind. This plan is foolish, and if I died then I get stuck with you." Omega scowl only increased as he said "You would simply go back to your other half in the sky and go back to your current life. The plan is worth it because we go back to how we were before it happened." Alpha pondered this before sighing. "Fine, but if this goes wrong, I'm going to be extremely mad that I bothered wasting my time with this." Omega grinned.

"Alright, now, what you do is, a son of Poseidon is about to be born. Once he is, go in the room and influence Poseidon and Sally to name him the same as us. Then, when they're distracted, go into his body and transform the memories to me as you enter. You should automatically lock away." Omega said and Alpha nodded. Shaking hands, they both disappeared and the place went back to being dark. In the sky, the constellation of the Hunter glowed brightly before it dimmed as a silver wisp flew down from the sky to a hospital. It turned into a silver man, Alpha, as he hid in the corner of the hospital room. On the bed, a woman was screaming as she gave birth, the man, Poseidon holding her hand. After she gave birth, the doctors left the room to give the two space and Alpha smirked. Holding out his hands, he shot two silver wisps, one into Poseidon's head, and one into the womans. The woman, who's name was Sally, said "Let's name him Perseus Achilles Jackson." Poseidon smiled and nodded. "The name of a strong person." There was a noise outside, caused by Alpha and Sally closed her eyes as Poseidon went out to see what it was. Alpha flew right into Percy, however right before he transferred his memories to Omega down in Elysium. He entered the boy, and he glowed silver but died down as Sally opened her eyes to see what it was. Alpha felt himself falling asleep as he did fall asleep, and Sally closed her eyes again. Poseidon came back into the room, a bit confused but shrugging it off.

From the underworld, in Elysium, Omega watched the exchange, nodding. It was time for them to return. Time to finally accomplish what he had hoped to accomplish for a very long time. He had spent millennia trying to work out a plan, always coming up empty handed. He had to wait for a son of Poseidon to be born so they could get relatively the same body as they had before. He knew the Great Prophecy. He knew everything was at stake here. He was playing dangerous cards. He remembered over a hundred years ago he had been pondering a way to finally escape when it came to him. He had to be reborn. He wasn't going to go for a rebirth, that would most likely not work, the timing would have to be perfect, and he would also have to lose his memories permanently. To accomplish a complete merge in the end, he needed all three souls whole. Sighing, he sat down, and began to watch as his plan unfolded, hoping he could manage to get incontact with them in a decade or so. If Alpha managed to follow the plan without his memories, he would awake when the boy realized his true identity as a demigod. Hopefully, fingers crossed, things went to plan.

He was mostly excited it was happening.

Perseus Achilles Jackson was reborn into the world.

**1015 Words.**

**AN: So, I know, you're all probably saying 'You just spoiled how everything works in here, and now it's not going to be interesting!' I'm not going for mystery with this. Yes, mystery is interesting but this one I don't want the aspect of a mystery. You get the picture of how this is going to work, but I haven't told you everything. It's going to be interesting. Thank you to Major_Nich for being the inspiration of this story, please go check out his Lunar's Plight because the two books are gonna be similar. Also, this was a shorter chapter because I don't want to get into the mainstream story just yet. That's the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating 'When the Arrow Flies', I just really enjoy writing this story because the plot idea and stuff going on is way better than WTAF in my opinion. Anyhow, I'll see you guys in the next one! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Taking Out the Trash

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. (Uncle Rick)

Chapter 5

Taking Out the Trash

I grit my teeth as another piece of a sandwich hit Grover in the back of the head. Nancy Boba-Fet, something like that, was continuously throwing pieces of her sandwich at my best friend, Grover. Grover was the average guy except he had a major thing for enchiladas and walked funny because of something with his hip. Finally, out of nowhere, my hand shot out and grabbed another piece of sandwich right out of mid-air as it flew at Grover's head. I blinked. Grover looked at me, a bit surprised as I quickly chucked the piece over the seat and I heard my target scream as I smirked. Grover quickly glanced up at Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds, the teachers leading this trip. Mr. Brunner was awesome, Mrs. Dodds made the Umbradge person from that one book series, Parry Hotter or something look nice. Mrs. Dodds was about as evil as a teacher could get. You get caught whispering to your friend in class and you get a months worth of detention. Yeah, what a teacher. Mr. Brunner, on the other hand was awesome, as previously stated. In his class he showed us cool Greek and Roman artifacts, and occasionally would pull out a sword and yell "Unguard!" and things like that. He was cool, about as cool as a teacher could possibly get.

Thankfully, so I didn't lose my mind Nancy stopped throwing pieces of sandwich into the back of Grover's hair. Grover had been constantly telling me to chill out because I was already on probation, and one more incident and I would find myself being kicked out of school. Yancy Academy was basically a school of lunatics. Everybody here was screwed up and had several things wrong with them. Well, few kids had real issues, like I did with ADHD and Dyslexia. Most of them were as previously stated: lunatics that sucked at being human. Mrs. Dodds fit into that category very well. The bus came to a stop as we reached our destination. It was some museum about Greek and Roman things because Mr. Brunner had good influence. I yawned as I got up and we got off the bus, walking over to the museum. We got our tickets or whatever and went inside. We looked at all the different things until we came to this memorial for some dead girl. That's when Brunner called on me. "Percy, could you please tell me what this picture represents?" I looked up at the picture, and it was quite obvious. "Kronos eating his kids." I said as I looked over to Brunner.

Nodding, he asked "And why did Kronos do this?" I answered instantly, to the surprise of my classmates and Grover: "Well, if I'm correct there was a prophecy that his kids would overthrow him. So, to prevent that, he ate his godly children, all except for Zeus because his mother, Rhea, fed Kronos a rock instead because she was sick of her husband eating her children. Zeus then trained on some island and went and fed Kronos something that made him throw up his brothers and sisters, then they started the great war or whatever you would like to call it and they won and yeah, the world changed and the Olympian council was formed from the ashes of the war." Grover looked at me, shocked as Brunner and Dodds both looked at me strangely. Grover whispered to me something about how I knew that and I gave some lazy response as Brunner went back to talking. After finishing the memorial, I frowned because the memorial seemed kind of familiar. We walked outside to take our lunch break. I winced. The sky didn't look nice at all. Winds had started and I estimated we had about ten minutes before a storm started. Grover and I sat down on the side of a fountain in the area our class was eating in. All I brought was an apple, and Grover didn't have anything. "Can I have it?" He asked after a minute of me just holding it, and I nodded and handed it over. I just listened to the sound of the fountain for a few minutes until Nancy Boba-Fet walked up with a tray of garbage. She threw it right down on Grover's lap and laughed. "Oh, my! Whoops!" Anger roared in my ears, and I felt a tug in my gut and the next thing I knew, Nancy was on the ground and the old hag was by us. After comforting Nancy, Dodds looked right at me.

"Come with me, honey." She snarled, and sighing I stood up. "Wait, no, Mrs. Dodds, he didn't push her! I did!" Grover jumped up frantically saying, but I knew him lying would do us no good. "Now." Dodds snarled and I gave Grover a 'you tried' look. I turned back to Dodds and suddenly she was way up at the stairs into the museum. I frowned. How did she get there that fast? I walked over to her and started climbing the stairs. Looking back, Grover seemed to be trying to get Mr. Brunner's attention. I sighed as I looked back as I reached the top of the stairs, and frowned when Dodds was already in the museum. I kept following her for a while, becoming more and more certain she was somehow teleporting. Finally we got back to the exhibit from earlier, and Dodds turned to me and snarled "We've been having troubles with you, honey." I just raised an eyebrow. "What's your fat ass gonna do, give me a month's worth of erasing textbooks?" I asked, which I guess that was the wrong answer because she snarled against and suddenly started turning into this thing, like a weird looking creature. She looked like one of those Furies from my text books in Brunners class. "You went from hideous to super hideous." I commented and she snarled even more. Hot damn. "Give me it! Give me it now!" She snarled at me and I just looked at her like 'What?' It was at this point Brunner wheeled in holding a ballpoint pen. "Gung Ho, Percy!" He yelled his signature line he always shouted in class as he tossed the pen towards me. However, as it flew in the air towards me, I jumped towards it and grabbed it. Once I was on the ground, I was holding a sword.

Behind me, I heard Dodds snarl and I wheeled around, slashing the sword up as I went low. I let my body act on instinct and I did just what felt right. Dodds quickly got out of the way of my swing as I jumped at her and slashed down and she dodged again. She came at me full speed, but I was faster. I jumped up as I slashed my sword down and I sliced right through her, and she screeched as she disintegrated into dust. I landed on my feet in an epic pose before I stood. There had to be security cameras around here, right? Crap. I quickly bolted towards the direction of where my class was supposed to be. I bolted out the towards and down the stairs towards Mr. Brunner. I realized I wasn't holding a sword anymore, but a ballpoint pen. I frowned. "Ah, yes, Mr. Jackson, my pen. I would ask you to return my utensils sooner." He said and I just gave him a look as I handed it over and walked back over to Grover. Nancy caught me on my way over to him. "I hope Ms. Leonardo gave you detention for the rest of the year." She laughed at me and I frowned. "Leonardo? Sounds like Leonard Da Vinci." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, Jackson." I just flipped her off when Brunner was watching his magazine and I sat down next to Grover. "Who's this new Leonardo person? She sounds like a Ninja Turtle." I said and Grover said "What do you mean? Ms. Leonardo is our math teacher." He frowned, but I could tell by his tone of voice and his eyes he was lying. "You're a terrible liar." I said and he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm honest!" I rolled my eyes because the was my new trend and I relaxed back until we went back through the museum to explore the parts we hadn't gotten to earlier.

Eventually we got back on the bus and went to Yancy Academy. The rest of the year was smooth sailing. Of course I wasn't invited back to Yancy. At one point some kid made me mad and I decked him, sending him flying back like ten feet. It surprised me, but trust me, the Principal was not happy. It was whatever, I didn't care. As nice as Yancy Academy was it was a school for lunatics. All I knew was that I was going to miss Mr. Brunner and Grover. I had failed all my exams except for Brunner's of course, and I assumed my mom would have to try and cope with getting me into another school. I was on the bus that was taking me back to the city. Grover sat next to me, looking nervous. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the bus driver yelled. He pulled over and told us all to get off. Dandy. Grover and I were standing, waiting for the bus driver to get the bus working again when I looked over to some weird stand and saw three old ladies. They were knitting yawn, and one held up some string. Taking scissors, she snipped the piece of yarn and I could hear the snip from all the way over here. I blinked. Grover started freaking out. Suddenly the bus engine roared and the bus driver shouted in victory. "Get back on!" He yelled at us and Grover and I got back on. Grover was still losing it, and he was trembling. When our stop arrived, he ran off to the bathroom and I quickly grabbed a taxi.

I felt bad for Grover but I felt like I needed some time from him. He was acting really weird and I figured he needed to sort some things out. I got back to my mom's apartment, and growled. The place reeked of alcohol, as always, except even worse somehow. As I walked in, Gabe, the smelly garbage bag turned to me. "Ah, it's the little brat. Your money." He demanded and I rolled my eyes and tossed the leftover money at him, and he chucked a beer bottle at me which I quickly dodged and ran into my room. It was full of garbage and reeked of alcohol and Gabe. I tried to set my bag in the least filthy area, and after a minute of sitting on my terrible bed, my mom walked in the room. She smiled at me as she held my report card, and I gulped. It sucked. She sighed as she sat on the bed and put an arm around me and I leaned into her. We had a heart to heart moment, and eventually she told me we were going to our cabin. My eyes widened. "What?!" I yelled happily, and she nodded. "We're going to be leaving now, sweetie. I've packed your stuff already and it's in the car." Nodding happily, we walked out to Gabe. "I didn't agree to this!" Gabe yelled so I grabbed an empty beer bottle and got behind him and broke it on the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground and his buddies looked at me in shock. I glared at them and my mom and I walked out after she grabbed her purse. We got in Gabe's car, and drove off. I looked out the window and watched as we went through the city to get to our cabin. New York was beautiful. I loved the city, I had grown up here and it was home. I smiled as I talked to my mom on the drive. Summer would be starting off alright this year. Things were actually looking up for once.

**2037 Words.**

**AN: Hope you like where I am going with this story. It's going to be interesting once I get into the main conflict. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one!**


End file.
